


Memories

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: While slow dancing, Anakin remembers the day he met Padmé
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. The Memory

“Mom, do I have to go to school?” Anakin groaned as he sat down at the breakfast table. 

“Yes,” Shmi answered, “you have to go. Eat, Ani.” Anakin sighed and picked at his eggs. 

“Mom?” 

“What?” 

“I…I’m nervous.” Ben came down the steps and took a seat across the table from Anakin, and Shmi left to go get Ahsoka up and ready for school. 

“We’ve done this before. Just stick close to me,” Ben said, eating his breakfast quietly. 

“You’re not going to be at the same school as me, stupid! How am I supposed to stick close to you?!” Anakin shouted, kicking Ben under the table. 

“Boys! Stop it! Ben go wash your face and pack your backpack while I talk to  _ Papacito,” _ their grandmother instructed, taking a seat next to Anakin. “ _ Compañero,  _ why are you nervous?” Anakin shrugged one shoulder. 

“Is it because you’re starting at a new school?” He didn’t answer. “Come on, you can tell me. I won’t tell anyone.” She pushed her hand through his hair, attempting to calm him. 

“I just…I miss Dad. He’s usually here to take me to school.  _ Abuela _ , I want him to come back,” Anakin whispered, finally looking up at her. Tears welled in his eyes as his fingers tapped an unsteady ostinato on the tabletop. “Can I stay with you? I promise I’ll be real good.” 

“Oh,  _ bomboncito, _ I know you want your dad, I miss him too. But, you’ve got to go to school. I’ll still be here when you get home, okay?” Abuela held her arms out to him and Anakin climbed up into her lap, his arms winding around her neck, and his face buried in her shoulder. 

“Can we have tostadas for dinner tonight?” He mumbled, his words muffled by her shirt. 

“Of course, Ani. Why don’t you drink some juice and eat a couple more bites for me and when you come home we can make tostadas together.” She pressed a kiss to his hair and squeezed him tighter, rocking him slightly until he calmed down. 

“I love you,  _ Abuela _ .” 

“I love you too  _ Papito _ .” 

He ate two more bites of eggs, drank his apple juice, and went and grabbed his backpack as everybody else got ready to go.

* * *

Anakin sat on the swing at recess, alone. It was easier that way, separate himself from the rest of the class and keep his head down until they moved again. He got through the past 5 years of school that way and if his method wasn’t broken, he wasn’t going to mess with it. 

“Hi,” a voice said, and he looked up at them. A brown-haired girl stood in front of his swing, blocking his path. “You’re new here aren’t you?” She seemed nice. Her eyes were also brown, and a beauty mark graced her left cheek, but it didn’t distract from her soft smile. Anakin realized he was staring and nodded his head. 

“Hey!” A new voice shouted. A tall boy with broad shoulders, and short, black hair lumbered over to them. “You’re on my swing,” he said, glaring at Anakin. 

“Leave him alone, Sebulba,” the girl said. 

“Are you deaf, retard? I said that’s my swing.” He jostled the chain, trying to shake Anakin off his swing. 

“Go away. He obviously doesn’t want to talk to you!” 

“Stay out of this, Jew. Why don’t you go count money or something?” The boy growled and Anakin shot up from the swing and tackled him to the ground. He punched Sebulba in the jaw before being thrown off and hit in the face. Blood trickled out of his nose as one of Sebulba’s friends picked him up by the collar of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. He could hear his teacher shouting and pulling the other boys away from him. 

“Padmé, will you escort Mr. Skywalker to the nurse while Mr. Forrest goes to the principal’s office?” 

The girl nodded and put her arm around Anakin’s shoulder, leading him away from the swing. 

“So, do you have a first name or is it really ‘mister?’” She asked, chuckling quietly. 

“Anakin,” he mumbled, blood dripping onto his shirt. “My name is Anakin.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Anakin Skywalker. I’m sorry you had to meet Sebulba like that. He’s usually a lot more crass.” They reached the nurse’s office and she set him in a chair across from her desk. 

“He shouldn’t have said that about you,” Anakin grumbled. 

“He’s said worse. Mostly about me or Rex or Sabé, but you learn to ignore him,” Padmé shrugged. Anakin grunted, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. “But, thanks for hitting him. Nobody has ever done that before.” She pressed her lips against his cheek, and she backed away slowly. “I’ll see you around, Anakin.” The place where her lips touched his cheek burned and he brought his hand up to see if there was a mark. 

“Yeah, see you.” He walked home from school that day with Ahsoka trotting behind him and blood staining his shirt. He felt…funny. His heart hadn’t stopped hammering since the girl…Padmé kissed him. He’d have to ask Ben about it, he’d know. He knew he’d be in trouble, but at least he’d met a potential friend. Possibly, a potential girlfriend, but that was a thought for the very distant future


	2. Prom and Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason the story is rated explicit.
> 
> Slow dancing with her boyfriend leads to him eating her out while they have the house to themselves.

The memory of Padmé’s kiss didn’t fade with time like the rest of the memory did. He could distinctly remember what his skin felt like when she’d pulled away, did he remember the details that led to her kissing his cheek in the nurse’s office? Not really, but they didn’t matter, because he’d ended up asking her out and now Padmé’s fingers entwined with his, their bodies pressed close, and her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the slow song in their high school gym. 

“What are you thinking about?” She whispered, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“The day we met,” he whispered, squeezing her hand, “how I beat Sebulba up and you kissed me on the cheek in the nurse’s office.” He could feel his face heat up as he spoke. 

“That’s sweet. I was thinking about our first date,” she replied. “You know, when you blurted out that you liked me I was embarrassed, but you were kind, polite, and a gentleman when you realized that I was uncomfortable that it gave me butterflies. I agreed and you’ve proven yourself to still be that sweet gentleman that beat up the playground bully,” she whispered, standing on her tiptoes, her lips a hair’s breadth away from his. He could almost taste her chapstick as he licked his lips nervously. Heat pooled low in his belly, his hands came to rest on her hips, supporting her as she tried to reach his height. 

“Ani, this prom has been the best dance we’ve ever gone to. I am so very attracted to you right now.” Her fingers teased the hair at the back of his neck. “What do you say about taking me back to my house, and you let me show you how attractive I think you are.” Anakin groaned softly, she was so close to him that she was overwhelming his senses. His fingers flexed on her hips. 

“We’re not 18,” he mumbled, trying to take steadying breaths. “Besides, your parents wouldn’t…” 

“My parents are actually heading out of town right now. Mom has a business trip and dad went with her. It would just be us two, alone.” Her breath ghosted over the shell of his ear, sending chills down his spine. “Besides, you look really good in this suit.” She pushed herself closer to him as they danced. He bit back a moan, settling for a sharp intake of breath as her chest bumped against his. “And I would love to see you in my bedroom, pinned against my door.” He shivered. 

_ “Okay, Skywalker, don’t look down. Keep your eyes on hers. You can do this. Oh fuck, she looks so perfect. Kiss her! Come on you big loser! Just lean your head forward and kiss her!”  _ He thought, breathing unsteadily.  _ “Agree! Take her home and make out with her! Let her touch you! You know her hand will feel so much better than yours! You might even get to see her boobs! Come on! You’ve been fantasizing about her for 7 years now! Make those wet dreams a reality!”  _

“Please, Ani. I want to show you how much I love you,” Padmé whispered again and gently nipped his ear. He groaned softly again and his mind was made up.

“Alright, yeah. I’ll take you home. Maybe we could stop and get some shakes on the way.” The song ended and the couples on the dance floor broke out into light applause. 

“We just had dinner,” she laughed, allowing her boyfriend to lead her from the gym. 

“Ah, but I didn’t say what I was going to use the shake for,” he countered, patting her hip lightly. They got to his beat-up Honda and as promised, Anakin did stop at McDonalds to get them each a chocolate shake. 

“What are you planning to use these for?” She asked as her hand wandered over to rest on his thigh. “Are you going to drink it? Or something,” she took a breath and let it out slowly, “sexier?” 

“You’ll see,” he whispered, putting her hand back on the center console. Padmé groaned a little in frustration but Anakin was almost to her house and the thought of Anakin licking the milkshake off of her body sent little jolts of electricity down her spine and down to her center. His hand left the steering wheel to grasp hers and run his thumb over her knuckles. “I had a good time tonight,” he mumbled as he pulled into her driveway. “I’m glad you talked me into going to prom this year. Maybe next year, we won’t go and we’ll do something else.” 

“We’ll see, Ani. Would you like to come in for a nightcap?” She asked, holding up the two treats he bought. 

“Thought you’d never ask,” he laughed. She led him up to the door, and in the house before she started to tease him as well. 

“Hey, you look splendid,” she whispered, caressing the small of his back under his jacket. “You should dress up more often.” He turned and she let her hands push his jacket off his shoulders to toss over the back of the couch. 

“And take all the attention from you?” He whispered, leaning closer to her, their noses almost touching. “I don’t think so,” he muttered, and then he kissed her. His lips were soft against hers and he tasted of the punch they’d been drinking. She allowed her arms to wrap around his neck as his hands pulled her closer. She moaned softly, and he took the chance to sneak his tongue into her mouth. He swirled his tongue around her mouth, gently caressing her tongue, dancing over her teeth, and teasing her lips before as soon as it happened, he pulled away. 

“Anakin,” she whined, her eyes still closed and her chest heaving.

“Didn’t you say something about an empty house and your bedroom?” He laughed as she took his hand and pulled them through the house. “Woah, hang on. We forgot our snack.” He grabbed the two cups and allowed himself to be pulled by his tie up the stairs. Once in her room, she closed the door, spun him around and pinned him against the door as she promised him. 

“Kiss me,” she demanded, putting her lips on his. He nipped at her lips and she pulled him back by his shirt so they bounced on her bed. “Off,” she gasped between kisses, “shirt. Off. Now.” Together, they fumbled with his tie, the slippery plastic buttons, and pulled his undershirt off, over his head, allowing Padmé to get a good look at her boyfriend. 

He wasn’t the scrawny kid that she kissed in the nurse’s office anymore. He’d filled out, gotten taller, and lost some of his babyface. He started to gain muscle from helping his step-father out on their farm and Padmé felt her breath get caught in her chest. She’d seen him shirtless many times, but never in this setting. Heat began to pool between her legs and she squirmed, trying to get some relief. 

“Why don’t you lose the dress?” Anakin asked, his voice oddly low and gravelly. Her heart thumped in her chest. “Hey, you okay?” He asked, his face screwing up in concern. 

“Yeah, it’s just…your voice got deeper and, I thought…it was hot,” she stuttered. An easy grin appeared on his face, and she smirked too. “Help me with the zipper?” She asked, standing up and letting her hair down to fall in cascading waves down her back and she pulled it over her shoulder, exposing the back of her neck to him. Anakin’s hands trembled as he slowly pulled the zipper down and helped her out of her dress. She stood there awkwardly in her bra and underpants, her arms attempting to cover herself. 

“You’re…you’re absolutely beautiful,” he gasped as he reached out to take her hands in his. “I’m the luckiest man alive.” She kissed him again, softer this time. 

“Hey, we’re entering a new phase of our relationship. Let me take the lead, okay?” She asked, pulling away from him. 

“Of course. If we get caught, this was all your idea,” he teased, pecking her lips lightly. 

“Shut up and kiss me.” He did. His lips followed hers, his hands never left hers, and he waited for her to give the next instruction. “You can hold my waist and hips you know?” She laughed as she straddled his lap. 

“I’m waiting for you.” That earned him another kiss and she ground her hips against his, the tingles in her crotch becoming too much. “Fuck,” he gasped. 

“Maybe,” she whispered back and she let go of his neck. His eyes followed her hands behind her back and down to the straps of her bra, which loosened. He swallowed heavily. Slowly, she took her bra off, baring her chest to him and Anakin felt his mouth go dry. 

_ “Hell yes,”  _ he thought as his eyes focused on her small, perky breasts.  _ “They’re not as big as you imagined, but holy shit, they’re perfect.” _

“You can touch them.” Her voice made his eyes snap back to her face. “I’ll show you,” Padmé said, softly. He guided his right hand up to her left breast and gently laid his hand on her skin, gasping at the roughness of his palm. 

“Now what?” He squeaked, flushing slightly at the cracking in his voice. She showed him how to tease her nipple to a peak and then guided his head to her chest so he could kiss it. His pants tightened at the sounds that fell from her mouth. Padmé let her hands drift over his back and down his sides before settling at his belt buckle. 

“You don’t have to,” he said, suddenly. 

“Okay, but I thought it would be more comfortable for you,” she replied, still breathless from the way his mouth made her feel. 

“I’ll be fine,” he whispered and guided her so she was laying on her back. “Show me what else you like.” Padmé smiled, took his hand, and gently placed it on the crotch of her panties. His whole face flushed. 

“You’re so cute,” she said, running her freehand through his hair. 

“Why is your underwear wet?” 

“Because I’m turned on by you. It’s lubrication so we could…have sex if we wanted to.” She kept running her fingers through his hair. “We don’t have to, we can stop.”

“No! I want to do this! I want to make you feel good,” Anakin said, his hand still on top of her panties, but his eyes were determined. 

“Okay, we won’t go all the way though. I’ll show you how to touch me.” He nodded, swallowing heavily. 

“You’re gonna have to let me take my underwear off,” she laughed, and his hand jerked back quickly. “Come here, it’s okay to kiss me still, goofy.” He kissed her again, hands trembling as he held her waist. 

“Relax, Ani. I’ll walk you through it,” she stroked his hair again. Padmé guided his hand back down to cup her mound. Her clit tingled as he held her. She forced herself to remain patient with him and calm herself down, he would ask what to do when he was ready. 

“Okay, so I just…hold it?” 

“No, you can take your finger and go between the folds here,” she said, demonstrating with his hand. “And spread the wetness all around,” she moaned, “that feels good. Now, take your middle finger, like this and stick it here.” Padmé’s voice was breathless as she inserted his finger into her. His finger was larger, both in length and in width. “Oh, that feels so good.” 

Anakin nipped her breast. “What now?” 

“Wiggle it, move it in and out, add another?” She suggested her frustration at the lack of sensation growing. “Or you can take it out, and trace this path,” she demonstrated again, “with your tongue. And place little kisses here, here and, here.” She pointed at her thigh, her pussy lips, and the top apex. 

He swallowed again, taking a deep breath, putting his hand back on her hip? “You’re sure? Like, I can lick you?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” He tentatively used the tip of his tongue to part her folds and taste her center. Padmé gasped. “Do it again, be braver and use more tongue. You’re not going to hurt me.” He nodded and made the adjustments. The sounds of her moans spurred him on. The louder she moaned the braver he got. 

“Fuck, Anakin,” she gasped and ground her hips against his face. Padmé took his hand again, showed him where to slip his finger inside of her and guided his head toward the apex of her mound. “This is where I really want your touch.” He pressed a soft kiss to it and her hips bucked. “Take…the tip of your tongue…move your finger, it’s alright…and make tiny circles on it. And if you really want to, gently suck on it and kiss it.” 

“Why?” 

“Because, this bundle of nerves controls my orgasm.” He kissed her clit and her hips bucked again. Curses falling from her lips, her hand fisted in his hair, her hand that wasn’t in his hair clutched at her breasts, Anakin looked up at her from his place between her legs. She never looked more beautiful, her skin flushed, her chest heaving and her mouth open in a silent “o” at his doing. He licked the spot quicker and her hips lifted off the mattress in time with his finger. 

“Oh fuck, keep doing that,” Padmé moaned, and Anakin increased his speed. Her moans got louder, her hand curled into a fist, pulling on his hair lightly, her mouth uttering curses that would make her mother faint. “I’m so close, keep sucking that spot.” He sucked her clit in his mouth again, and Padmé screamed, her inner walls clenching around his finger, her hips bucking into his mouth and more juices rushing from her pussy. 

He felt a rush of satisfaction as Padmé came down from her high. He made her scream like that. Him. Not Sebulba, not Rex, not Jesse or Cody. He did. He felt a proud smile grace his face. He kissed her sternum and flopped down next to her in bed. She smiled lazily at him and kissed him deeply, her arousal spiking at the taste of herself on his lips. He hummed and brushed some hair from her face. 

“That was…amazing,” he said. “Did you like it?”

“I loved it. I’ll show you how to incorporate your fingers next time we’re alone.” He smiled again and she kissed his nose. He glanced down toward the end of the bed where the milkshakes sat on the bookshelf, forgotten. “What were you planning to do with those?” She asked, following his gaze. 

“Honestly, I thought you were kidding about this and you just wanted to go home and take your heels off and we always get milkshakes after a dance,” he flushed, avoiding her eyes. “So, I thought that we would just watch  _ Harry Potter _ or something and drink those. But this was so much better.” They heard a car pull into the driveway and Anakin’s eyes widened. 

“Relax, it’s my sister. My parents are in New Mexico right now. I can guarantee she’s also got a boy in her company.” Padmé patted his chest, and she noticed the prominent bulge in his pants. “Do you want some help with that?” 

“Nah. I’ll be okay. I don’t want to make you do that. Hey, did I ever tell you what possessed me to hit Sebulba the day we met?” 

“No,” she whispered her hand still on his chest and her head on his shoulder. 

“After he called you a Jew, which in hindsight is a very uncreative insult, you had this look on your face. It looked like you were not surprised by it and hurt all at the same time. So, I hit him.” He shrugged. Padmé sensed there was something else he wasn’t telling her. “He wasn’t being very nice to me either, but I would have gotten in more trouble from my mom if it was because he was picking on me only. She didn’t punish me when I said you got called names too.” Suddenly, she remembered what his mom told her while she was in the hospital and that he’d dodged the question. 

“Well, that was sweet of you,” she said and kissed his cheek. Anakin’s eyes started to droop. It was now or never. 

“Anakin, May I ask you a question?” 

“Yeah,” he mumbled, his fingers flexing on her hip. 

“When I got my appendix out, your mom said that your dad passed.” 

“That’s a statement not a question. 

“Well, can you tell me about him?” 

“Not right now, I’m sleepy and you’re warm and this bed is nice and comfy. I’ll tell you in the morning, okay?” She felt his body relax underneath her hand and she kissed his cheek lightly, trying not to wake him. 

“I love you, Ani.” She stroked his hair again as she fell asleep as well. He curled closer to her and sighed. She took that to mean that he loved her too. 


End file.
